


Bears and Hearty Meals

by SugaryMystery



Series: Rosenwood Apartments [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, Exophilia Writing, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Rosenwood Apartments, sugary-mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: You never thought a casual meeting on the hallways would lead to this. Neither you expected to fall for the woman on 405.
Relationships: Human x Monster, human x werebear, male character x female werebear, male human x female werebear
Series: Rosenwood Apartments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bears and Hearty Meals

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the first one of the Rosenwood Apartment's series, Risks & Lullabies, and takes place in the same building. You can also read this story with its collage on Tumblr: sugary-mystery.tumblr.com

Rosenwood Apartments it’s the kind of place you saw from the window of your car while driving but never put much attention. The old lady sweeping the street with her broom made the building look as if it didn’t belong in there, almost as if time couldn’t pass behind those walls. Either way, I could resist the idea of living alone in my apartment for such a low rent! And for a couple of weeks, my life was kind of exciting.

My neighbor from the end of the hallway helped me move in, he seemed like a nice guy despite the many tattoos that covered his forearms. Whenever I needed to make any kind of reparation I could call him from the phone in the wall, or just knock at his door whenever he wasn’t working.

Lately, I’ve been thinking about changing the wallpaper, just to make this place look more like mine. I tried to watch some videos to teach me how to, but everything looked much more complicated than it sounded, pretty sure the time skips didn’t show how much they messed things up. The magic of editing, I supposed.

Giving up I left my phone in my bed and went to Lo’s apartment, there were a few empty cardboard boxes in the door just beside his door. I have heard that someone was moving in too but I’m way too shy to make an introduction out of nowhere, I guess I’ll just have to find them on my way down the stairs or in the hallway to say hello.

I knocked a couple of times and waited a few minutes but there was no answer, which was weird because he seemed to have a perfect hearing, maybe he was working? I knocked a few more times but again, no answer. Just as I was leaving to return to my room I heard another door opening, it was from 405.

‘’Hey, you need any help?’’ a woman asks me. Never before I had seen anyone else besides Lo, so it’s a little bit of a shock to find more people living on the same floor. She seems a little older than me, with long curly brown hair, caramel skin, bright eyes the color of chestnuts, and the biggest, happiest smile I’ve ever seen. She was wearing a flowy dress that made her look like a goddess of summer and harvesting if that made any sense.

‘’Um, I was looking for Lo to ask about my wallpaper, but he isn’t home it seems’’ I rub my neck not knowing what else to say.

‘’Oh, he is. He’s actually in the apartment next door helping the new girl’’ she looked around and gestured for me to come closer, then she whispered in my ear. ‘’Don’t tell anybody but I have a feeling he’s being sweet on her already’’ she giggles. Being this close to her I noticed she smelled like the vanilla essence one normally uses on baking.

‘’I see. Well, I wouldn’t like to ruin his chances so I guess my wallpaper can wait a few more weeks’’

‘’Oh, sweetie, you’re going to be waiting for a lot more than that’’ she smiled at me as if she already knew everything. ‘’Well, don’t let me interrupt the rest of your evening. _Adios_!’’ and she closed the door.

That encounter let me disappointed but a little agitated, to say the least, and what frustrated me the more was that I wasn’t sure why. By night, I had half-forgotten about it and decided to use my mind on something else, knowing with final’s coming closer I would have a lot of free time to be worrying about gossips in my apartment complex.

When the weekend arrived I went early to buy some basic groceries with my college student budget, that being; a jar of milk, some cereal, pop tarts, and some ready meals. I’m not the best cook either, so going to the frozen section is the biggest effort I do lately. I was just opening my door when I heard a familiar loud, cheerful voice coming from the hallway. ‘’Sweetie!’’ my neighbor from 405 yelled, rushing towards me with a plastic container in her hands and her usual bright smile. ‘’So lucky of me to found you!’’

‘’Were you looking for me-‘’ I stopped, realizing I didn’t know her name but didn’t want to seem ruder by admitting it. If I tried to guess it would be double embarrassing, I could only prolong the silence. She chuckled loudly, echoing the empty hallway behind me.

‘’We didn’t have a chance to introduce ourselves, did we?’’ she extended her hand to me and I took it, shaking it slowly. ‘’I’m Melissa. I live in 405, as you already know, and I sell whatever I had baked on the week to people on the other floors just so you know!’’ Her grasp was firm and her nails were surprisingly sharp, she seems to have trimmed them so they didn’t hurt me when they touched me.

‘’A pleasure’’ I said in a bit of an awkward voice. She seemed so full of energy at all times it was tiring to look at her, although I had to admit she was a cutie. Her curvy, soft body was only accentuated by her outfit, and her make-up, although simple, did wonders to highlight those bright eyes of hers. ‘’Well, why were you looking for me?’’

‘’Oh!’’ she seemed to have snapped from her thoughts and handed me the plastic container. ‘’I made some brownies for breakfast but I’m terrible at making small amounts, and since you couldn’t get your wallpaper fixed I figured something sweet would cheer you up a bit’’ she winked at me and my heart skipped a bit.

From the container, I could smell the same scent of cocoa and vanilla from yesterday. ‘’Wow. Thanks, you didn’t have to bother about giving me some but I appreciate the gesture’’ I used the key to open the door. I thought about inviting her in but thought better fo it, maybe it could be seen as overstepping her kindness. ‘’I don’t think you’ll have to worry much about it, I love sweet things’’

For a second I thought I saw her eyes change a bit, maybe it was the pupil or the color but I was sure something about them changed for a split second just before she said; ‘’I like sweet things too’’ in such a voice that made my knees tremble. ‘’Take care, sweetie’’

Even after she disappeared behind the door of her apartment I was still frozen at the door of my place, not sure how to process everything. Was I wrong to think she was flirting with me? Could it be that I’m just overthinking stuff and she just likes to compliment people often? After all, I only met her a day ago. What do I know about her!

* * *

A couple of days later I end up meeting with the new girl from 400, she was carrying a heavy bag but it was obvious she had trouble with it. I offered her my help and together we took the elevator since we lived on the same floor. She said her name was Bonnie and only came to the city for a change of air, but it was clear to me that you don’t just move from your hometown to a cheap apartment for such a simple reason, especially already being big with child. However, that was none of my business and I doubted I could be of more help to her, she seemed to have befriended Lo well enough so it relieved me to know she had someone to rely on while living here.

I remembered what Melissa told me the first day I met her, how Lo was already being sweet on her despite just knowing each other not for long. She seemed to know it from experience which made me curious about her all the more.

For around a week she would be knocking at my door with a container in her hands and a bright smile that spoke about a hidden mischievousness behind them. She had been very insistent on giving me samples of her cooking, whenever is something she baked or some leftovers she wanted me to try on, I was both delighted and overjoyed but a part of me just couldn’t say ‘no’ to her. I felt as if I was being pushed against the wall, and those big dark eyes wouldn’t let me escape. 

Curiosity got the worst of me and, so the next time she knocked on my door to deliver some baked goods I invited in.

‘’How sweet of you to finally allow me inside your home, sweetie!’’ I always skip a beat whenever she calls me that. Part of me thinks I’m being treated like a little child, the other part isn’t sure if it means something else. 

I put the kettle on and offer her some tea to go with the sweets, today she has brought me half a dozen raspberry muffins with frosting.

‘’Your room is far more organized than I expected’’ she says as she bites one of the muffins, crumbs falling into her skirts. ‘’Well, except for your desk but we all have that little spots in our homes we use a lot, mine is my kitchen’’ she laughs between bites. ‘’I left all the dirty plates in the sink before coming here’’

‘’That makes me feel better, wouldn’t like to embarrass myself more in front of you’’

‘’Aw, were you worried I thought less of you, _darling_ ’’ this was the first time she has used another nickname for me. ‘’Don’t worry. Everything you do is nothing but adorable to me’’

I swallow my tea even though is a bit hot, the day was a bit cloudy but I could feel the drops of sweat in my forehead. Meli makes me feel as if the ground I’m standing in, suddenly starts to shake, or it could be that I am the one shaking, I’m no longer sure.

‘’Do you mind if I ask you something?’’ she tilts her head. ‘’It’s nothing serious or important, it’s just something I’ve been very curious about’’

‘’You may’’

‘’Well, do you remember when I was looking for Lo to change my wallpaper?’’ she nods. ‘’I remember you saying he was already into her since the first day but, how did you know?’’

I expected her to tease a bit about it since I’m not exactly the type of guy who gossips around, but she only gave me an excited look as she grabbed her second muffin.

‘’Well! Let’s just say Lo and I are not the same, but something very close, I’m talking about ‘species’ by the way, just so you won’t be thinking we are related in any way’’ she giggles.

Now that I think about it, it had never crossed my mind that Meli could be some sort of cryptid as I’ve only seen humans around. I couldn’t imagine the landlady asking the tenants to wear glamour 24/7 since all kinds of species were a common thing nowadays, but maybe some could be shifters? Is _she_ a shifter of some sort?

‘’So anyways’’ she continues. ‘’Have you ever met someone and be so struck by them that you just can’t get them out of your head?’’ I laugh a bit awkwardly, feeling a bit embarrassed to admit to myself that I’ve been thinking about her a lot these past days. It is hard not to when I see her every day. ‘’Well, it’s like a strong desire, not just to be close but to protect them and make sure they’re okay at all times. Not only that, but Bonnie is heavily pregnant and alone, so of course, he would be around her at all times!’’

‘’So it’s like, some sort of instinct?’’

She frowned. ‘’You make it sound like we’re nothing but feral animals, but you can think of it as something related. I like to think of it as a GPS for an ideal mate!’’

‘’That’s cute’’ I make a pause. ‘’No wonder he’s been a lot in her apartment, sometimes I see him carry baskets full of food. Is that how it usually goes?’’

She nodded. ‘’It depends on the traditions of courting. Mainly about what that person likes and needs, also what you can do for them, or little details they might enjoy. Food is like a universal way to say ‘ _I worry about you_ ’ or _‘I wanted to make sure you weren’t hungry’_ , and in my experience, it always works its magic’’

‘’Would I be wrong to think that you’re trying to take care of me?’’ I smirk, expecting her to deny it or say that she was just joking. But she didn’t, she leaned forward, resting her head in her palms and looking at me with those beautiful deep brown eyes. Only now I’m able to notice that her eyelashes are incredibly long, maybe she’s wearing mascara? Her lips are a soft cinnamon tone, so plump and soft-looking I can’t help but wonder what they would taste like.

Silence falls between us, I find myself lost in her gaze and before I realize what I’m doing, I pull her towards me and press my warm lips to her. She hums and moans softly, her lashes fluttering and cheeks getting warmer by the second. She tastes sweeter than the honey in the frosting and her lips are so velvety I couldn’t her the urge to suck on her bottom lip, making her giggle.

When we pull apart I cover my mouth in shock, my cheeks turning red as the feeling of panic flows through all my body. Meli doesn’t seem shocked at all, neither offended, she just keeps staring at me and smiling as if she already knew everything.

‘’I knew putting honey in the recipe would be the right choice’’ she licks her lips and I fell back into my chair, my heart racing.

‘’Um- I don’t know what came up to me, I’m usually not like this’’ I try to find a believable excuse but I don’t recognize my actions either. It usually takes me forever to focus on someone romantically, and in the back of my mind, I only thought she was just trying to be a good neighbor. All of this feels so new and fast it doesn’t feel real at all.

Almost as if reading my mind, Meli stands up and kisses my cheek before wrapping her arms around me. ‘’I’m not mad. I’m so glad my feelings finally got you, I was worried my gut was wrong’’

Slowly, as if still waiting for her to push me away, I wrap my arms around her soft body and resting my head in her chest, listening to her heart pounding. ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Remember what I told you about shifters and mates?’’ I nodded. ‘’Well, let just say I got that strong pull when I first saw you in the hallway, but you can never be entirely sure so I’m glad I was right’’

I lifted my head from her chest. ‘’Wait, so that’s why you were feeding me constantly?!’’

She laughs loudly, pulling me back into her arms while she pampers me with kisses. ‘’That was my way of courting, you silly boy! Do you really thought I would bake dozens of cakes every week for the entire building?’’

I feel dumb for not thinking about it before, then again, the idea of someone wanting to court me is still so alien. I’m envious at how open she can be with her feelings and at the same time, it makes my thoughts clearer somehow. ‘’What are we going to do now?’’

‘’Hmm? Well, we can have a few dates first, get to know each other better before you give me your answer’’ She takes the now empty plate from the table, kissing me in the cheek. ‘’We can enjoy our time. Slow and easy’’

* * *

Dating Melissa hasn’t been as different as our usual routine. She would often invite herself to my place, we would eat together, and she would either read a book while laying on my couch or leaving me to call the day off. With so many tests and projects coming together I can’t have much free time for her if it weren’t because she brings me food I wouldn’t eat at all! I worry she finds it bothersome but she often assures me she’s fine with it, however, I can feel that something is bothering her.

Whenever I have time I try to ask her as many questions as time allows me. I’ve learned that she has three brothers, all of them shifters with different jobs and incredibly protective over their little sister. ‘’You’ll have to meet them if we ever make this official, just so you get ready’’ she teases me. She has shown me pictures of them and I believe I have all the reasons to be terrified of such an encounter.

She’s much more reserved about personal details such as her age, which I see is a heavy subject for her and tries to change the topic whenever I ask, although, I’m pretty sure she’s older than me. That had never been an issue for me and I had told her before, but she still seems hesitant about it. The same is whenever I grow curious about what kind of shifter she is, directly telling me to stop asking because it’s not the time yet. The least I would want is for her to be uncomfortable, but I know my curiosity gets the worst of me at times.

Overall, nothing much has changed, and that has started to bother me.

Melissa is sitting in the small table, reading a novel she bought on a thrift store. I stretch my arms and stand from my desk, content with how much I’ve managed to do so far. ‘’I saw in my campus a pamphlet for a carnival that would be coming to the city’’ I say and Meli nods her head, too immersed in her book. ‘’A bunch of my classmates is going too, they invite me to come along but I don’t want to hang out with them’’ She nods again. ‘’Will you go with me?’’

She closes her book slowly but avoids my gaze, just by looking at her I know something isn’t right. ‘’Are you sure you want to be seen with me?’’ The question seemed so out of place I wasn’t sure why she was asking it.

‘’Of course, I want to! That’s why I’m asking you’’ I pulled one of the chairs and sat in front of her. ‘’Why would you even ask such a thing?’’

She didn’t want to let go of her book, holding it tight against her chest like a shield. ‘’Won't your friends think it’s odd?’’ I frowned. ‘’I mean, we’re a good amount of years apart! It would be weird if they see us together. They’ll probably think I’m your aunt or something’’ She said this with a voice filled with worry, but that cute little put she was making made me laugh a little. ‘’Don’t laugh!’’ she says as she throws me a napkin.

‘’I’m sorry!’’ I said between chuckles. ‘’I just find it funny that just know you put it on the table like an issue when just a few months before you weren’t worried about it all!

She keeps pouting, refusing to look at me. I can't help the smile forming in my face, she has always been the one in control of everything but I have had the idea that maybe she didn't want to ask for a date out knowing how much work I had ahead, instead, she spends most of her days with me and has been helping me feel better whenever I couldn't find inspiration to continue. I walk behind her and make her stand, making a bit of a dance as I tangle our fingers together and spin her around, earning a slowly chuckle from her lips. She smells and looks as sweet as ever, and for every kiss and smile, she has given to me I want to thank her. That's why I want to take her somewhere I know she would have fun!

‘’Where is that cute girl that used to come to my house full of confidence? Where is that cute smile that makes my knees weak?’’ I tickled her sides which I know she hates but makes that frown go away easily. I blew raspberries to her neck and soon she has melted in my arms, leaning her body against mine we walked to the large couch filled with pillows still holding into each other. ‘’Still mad?’’

‘’No, although I’m still a bit worried’’ she let out a deep breath. ‘’Do we need to go?’’

‘’No we don’t, if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll rather be with you somewhere else. I just thought it would be nice since you always seem to look magazines with all different kinds of places. Wouldn’t you like won a big stuffed animal for you?’’

She smirks and smiles in that way I’ve come to adore so much.

* * *

The day comes sooner than we think, mainly because Meli was insistent on going before she would change her mind. She was wearing an adorable knitted sweater with a skirt up to her waist, her outfit in tones of blue and pink. She often would wear her hair up in a bun or ponytails, she told me it was easier while cooking, but now she was wearing it down in long brown curls. I told her a thousand times she looked wonderful even before we got out of her apartment.

The entire park was illuminated by tiny lamps hanged in the branches of the trees, orange and yellow lights illuminated the darkening sky of the evening, and people’s cheering voices filled the place with the perfect atmosphere. We took a walk first watching the different types of stands, marveling at all the different food choices and games to play. Meli was excited to try one of those games when you shot the price you wanted or the strength test in which you use a huge toy hammer to ring a bell.

I tried winning some game just to brag a bit later, but she ends up winning a toy for me, a giant stuffed brown bear with a red bowtie. ‘’Do you like it, _sweetie_?’’ she asked out loud which made a few turned around and giggle at our overly-sweet use of nicknames.

‘’I do’’ I kissed her cheek. ‘’Thank you’’

We met a few of my classmates who were with their dates too. Maybe because they were too focused on their partners but none of them make even one comment about us, they only tried to tease me a bit for not mention it before, but after five minutes we all went in different ways. Melissa let out a deep breath of relief and laughed a little, realizing that she needn’t had to worry about small details after all.

We went back when people started to leave, too tired of playing and laughing and getting ready to call the day off. We stopped at her apartment were we kissed for a long time in the hallways not caring if someone was looking, thinking it was already too late, but when I tried to leave she held my hand firmly.

‘’Can you stay a little?’’ she looked at me with those beautiful big brown eyes, however, I noticed they shone a bit more despite the poor lighting in the old building. Eyes I had seen before. ‘’I want to show you something’’

Like a dog being pulled by a leash I followed her inside, it was almost like I had imagined it; it was cozy, with all sorts of decorations and pictures on the walls, with a knitted blanket on the couch too. Her place looked like what one could call it a warm cozy home despite being a simple apartment. 

She pulled me towards the couch and sat me in before kissing me softly, almost as if she were afraid. ‘’How long we’ve been dating?’’ she asked.

‘’A couple of months, I would say. Almost four but we haven’t been to many dates’’

‘’Well… I think its already obvious but, I really like you’’ she said, her bottom lip trembling.

I smiled. ‘’You already told me that the first time we kissed’’

‘’No, I mean- I _really_ , _really_ like you! And I don’t just want to go on dates with you or have meals together. I want you, I want _us_ , to be something for a much longer time’’ my heart swelled when I heard those words coming from her. Seeing her in front of me, so beautiful with those rosy cheeks of embarrassment, I wanted to kiss her forever. ‘’But for that to happen, I need to show you how I am. The real me’’

I smirk, trying to make the tension go away a little. ‘’So, you are going to turn into a wolf or a tiger?’’

‘’Not really. I’m not that cute when I shift. I've been told that I can be pretty scary for some people and... even some of my past dates had either run away or just ignored me all together’’

‘’Is that what has kept you more worried lately?’’ She nodded. I kissed her once more, she moaned in my kiss and closed her eyes tight. ‘’I _really_ , _really_ like you too. And I would love to have something more with you. Of course, I might get a little surprised but that won’t change my feelings for you’’

She smiled faintly. I knew she was still doubting my words and I couldn’t blame her. She stepped away and, to my shock, started undressing.

‘’I’m sorry!’’ she yelled apologetically. ‘’I’m often used to, well, I can’t shift without breaking my clothes since I’m so big and I bought these especially for our date tonight, so- well, could you cover your face until I tell you? Please?’’

I did as she asked, only having my hearing to give me an image of what was happening. I could hear how each piece of clothing slowly fell to the ground, the unclipping of her bra, the sound of her unbuttoning her blouse. My excitement was quickly shaded by my intrigue, what kind of creature she could be? Would I be able to hold my promise? What if I end up fainting or offending her somehow? What if I break her heart too? I tried to prepare mentally as best as I could, determined to do the best for her.

‘’Okay’’ she said, her voice as sweet as ever but somehow deeper. ‘’You can look now’

I was met by a wall of fur, dark brown fur that had hints of orange. The same smell of honey and vanilla coming from it, as well as the smell of the candied apples we ate at the carnival. She was standing almost as tall as the ceiling, having to bend her head a little to let me see her face. Like most bears, she had a cute dark nose, short ears, chubby cheeks, and those same big eyes I like so much, although they were a much more honey-yellow shade.

I reached my hand to touch her, she backed off with a whine but eventually leaned over letting me caress her cheek. It was a bit rough but not unpleasant, and she was so warm, she was more like a cuddle bear than a feral creature. I leaned and nuzzled to her chest, her big strong arms wrapping protectively around me.

‘’You’re not going to run?’’ she asked me in a tiny voice, but I just shook my head.

‘’You’re Meli. You’re the same, if not warmer and cuddlier. I don’t think I’ll need the stuffed bear you got me if I can have you!’’ I joked and we laughed together. She carried me to her bedroom as I was nothing but a doll and we laid in her massive bed watching a movie. I didn’t notice when we fell asleep but soon I woke up sleeping under the covers with my arms wrapped around her.

She had shifted back and was sleeping with a serene smile on her face. I looked at her for several minutes until she stirred awake and bumped my nose playfully. ‘’Good morning’’ was all she said before giving me more of those honey-sweet kisses.


End file.
